Conventionally, as methods for formation of an atomic-scale flat surface on a surface of a metallic substrate, there has been proposed a method executing the plural number of times repeatedly a step of placing a metallic substrate in ionic solution, and sweeping the potential of the metallic substrate the predetermined number of times repeatedly at a constant potential sweeping speed between a potential equal to or above oxidation potential and a potential equal to or below reduction potential, and a step of processing the metallic substrate the plural number of times repeatedly for the predetermined times at a potential equal to or below the above-mentioned oxidation potential and close to the oxidation potential (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 144500/2000).
On the other hand, a substrate made of organic material is lightweight and has the flexibility. To make use of its features, the importance of a technology for forming a metal thin film on the substrate is growing. In this case, according to the usage of the metal thin film, it may be desired to form a metal thin film having an atomic scale flat surface on the substrate made of organic material. However, it is very difficult to completely remove roughness on a surface of a substrate made of organic material. Therefore, it is difficult to form a metal thin film having an atomic scale flat surface on a substrate made of organic material so far.
Therefore, a subject to be solved by the present invention is to provide a method for formation of a nickel thin film which enables to form very easily a nickel thin film having an atomic scale flat surface on a substrate made of organic material, and the nickel thin film formed by this method.
Another subject to be solved by the present invention is to provide a ferromagnetic nano-junction element which enables to realize very easily a ferromagnetic nano-junction element showing a giant magnetoresistance effect at room temperature, and a method for producing the ferromagnetic nano-junction element.
A further subject to be solved by the present invention is to provide a method for formation of a thin metallic wire which enables to form easily an ultra-fine thin metallic wire with nanometer-order line width, and the thin metallic wire formed by this method.
The above-mentioned and other subjects will be apparent from the description referring to the attached drawings.